This application requests funds for continuation of a training program in fundamental chemosensory research at Florida State University (FSU). Four positions at the predoctoral level and two positions at the postdoctoral level are requested. The FSU Neuroscience Program has a long history of high quality training and research in sensory systems, especially the chemosensory systems. The training program at FSU is firmly focused on the search for fundamental scientific knowledge, on which all clinical understanding must be based. It is characterized by a diversity of research perspectives among the associated faculty and a diversity of research methodologies even within a single investigator's laboratory. Thus, the program affords pre- and postdoctoral trainees with unusual opportunities to explore alternative and complementary research approaches to important questions about chemosensory function, and to do so under the guidance of well respected faculty used to productive collaborations. The research approaches represented in the Program include electrophysiological, molecular, anatomical, and quantitative behavioral analysis. The research support facilities are also exceptional; for example, electronics, computer, electron/confocal microscopy and photography professionals, with their fully equipped facilities, are all available to program members and trainees. The notable features of this program, other than its distinguished history and excellent faculty, are its focus on basis mechanisms studied in depth and in breadth from several different perspectives. Trainees have an opportunity to acquire the perspective that is necessary for success in pushing out the boundaries of knowledge and the advice and assistance in obtaining the skills necessary for a career in externally funded productive research. [unreadable] [unreadable]